


scorned

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), SMAP
Genre: Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink: insanity.





	scorned

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“You,” Kame spits, eyes glaring daggers at the man who just walked into the room, because that’s all he can move.

Footsteps echo as the man – his senpai – steps towards him, calm and collected like always, not a hair out of place. “I told you they wouldn’t believe you,” he says evenly, his voice smooth. “You should have kept your mouth shut. Now you’re restrained.”

“How could you…” Kame starts, getting even angrier as his visitor’s face seems to brighten with each twist of Kame’s upper body. “I trusted you.”

“Everyone trusts me.” The flawless hair flows as he paces the room, punctuating his statement with his footsteps. “They love me. They would _never_ think me capable of doing such awful things to you.”

“You have the whole country brainwashed,” Kame mutters. “Genius, I must admit.”

A hand touches his face, and Kame flinches. “You’re a liar, you know. A pretty, stupid liar.”

“I’m not lying,” Kame hisses through his teeth. “Everyone else may sit silent and wait for you to come and collect, but not me.”

“And look where that got you.” A condescending hum makes Kame even angrier. “You look really hot right now, by the way. I think I like you even better in a straitjacket all pissed off like that.”

Kame stops struggling abruptly. “You wouldn’t. There are guards and doctors outside.”

“Those guards and doctors are all fans. They asked for my autograph and told me to stay as long as I wanted. I don’t even have to abide by visitor’s hours. I could stay here _all night_ with you.”

“I fucking hate you,” Kame roars, his hair flying as he flops around as much as he can. “You ruined my life!”

“You love me,” that soft, alluring voice says. “Everyone loves me.”

There’s no way for Kame to resist, no reason to scream, and he’s not in any position to fight back. He opens his mouth to the searing kiss, pushing back pleasant feelings of familiarity and warmth as strong hands slide along the bottom of his straitjacket. They continue right into his pants and he can’t stop the whimper that fizzles out against the other’s tongue when fingers brush his cock, his hips rolling into the promising touch that he’s denied.

“Good boy,” is whispered in his ear. “I didn’t even have to sedate you this time.”

Kame pauses at that, because he doesn’t remember any other times, but then his pants are being pushed down, carefully bypassing the chains on his legs, and slick fingers slip inside him. All he can do is relax, because it will hurt if he doesn’t. And if he’s being honest with himself, he still loves the way it feels, even after being betrayed.

Because for years, they were together. Even though the elder idol was married, a respectable member of society, he went to Kame for what he _really_ wanted. Kame was honored; anyone would be. Little did Kame know that he wasn’t the only one. He was one out of everyone in the agency.

But even now, as a big, hard cock presses inside his helpless, institutionalized body, he can’t be mad. In fact, he doesn’t feel any resentment at all. All he feels is the heat and passion of their sex, his mind pleasantly blank as it usually is when he’s taken by this man. Nothing else matters but here and now, the two of them like this, and for a few minutes Kame forgets that he’s been declared legally insane and locked up for the rest of his life because this feeling is _so strong_.

And when he’s finally pulled off, orgasm hitting him so hard that he thinks he’ll pass out, there’s only one word on his lips: “Takuya.”


End file.
